


Unfrozen in Time

by P0intOfView



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Short One Shot, The watch plays a part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0intOfView/pseuds/P0intOfView
Summary: Recent events get Matt thinking about things.A very short post 9x09 fic about Matt moving on.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	Unfrozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. It's been a minute. I've had a mental block that's stopped me from putting anything meaningful together until last night (this writing thing is tough), when this was born. I'll go into more detail in the end note about what I thought of the episode and my thoughts going forward if anyone's interested. 
> 
> As far as Matt's injury goes, I admittedly simplified what the show will probably turn into a whole big mess spanning multiple episodes and maybe the finale. I'm not a medical professional, but for the sake of this story, adjustments needed to be made. Hope that's ok. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own these characters.

Matt runs his fingers over his uncle's watch once more, thumbing over the initials spelled out on the back. 

To say that right now he is feeling relieved would be an understatement. 

The diagnosis his neurologist gave him at his appointment a few hours ago runs through his head again. 

_A concussion_. 

He has a concussion. 

News that would surely alarm almost anyone else is practically music to Matt's ears. With a bit of rest and some aspirin, he'll be good to go. 

The seriousness of his situation is not lost on him, however. Matt knows he's still treading on the same thin ice he has been navigating for the last seven or so years. Another head injury like the one he suffered in his joyride from hell could very well mark the end of not just his career but also his life. 

Even so, it all feels so... anticlimactic. 

Maybe he shouldn't be feeling as calm and at ease as he does right now. 

But, considering the dark place where his head was at just one day ago, Matt can't help but feel incredibly relieved. 

In the end, it was reviewing the brain scans that did him in. 

Thoughts of a forced early retirement plagued Matt from the second he reread the ominous warnings included with his scans. At that point the headaches had been driving him mad for two whole days. He counted down the hours to his doctor's visit with more than a little trepidation. He is a firefighter, a damn good one and only forty two. How would he survive without the job? Could he? Could he handle losing his command, never riding on 81 again, never running into a burning building or never saving another life? Thinking about it made his blood run cold and his palms sweaty. 

Fortunately, he won't have to find out yet. But the momentary crisis he was in did get him thinking. 

If the fear he felt of potentially losing his job taught Casey anything, it is how truly _little_ he has going on outside of it. 

Matt was a homeowner once, and now he's living out of his best friend's apartment. 

He had two serious relationships in a row, and since then he's had nothing but short lived flings and the biggest botch of his life. 

The evidence speaks for itself. 

His personal life has been stagnant for far too long. 

_'Something's got to give'_ , he thinks. 

Matt takes another long hard look at the watch in his hand and thinks of his Uncle Jake. 

While he understands what it's like to miss someone and wanting to remember them, he is certain that he does not want to end up like his uncle. 

As much as he loved the man, the source of some of the few happy memories he has of his extended family, Matt does not want to live his life the way he did, frozen in time, like the old rolex now sitting in his palm. 

He wants to move forward. 

He will always cherish the time he had with Hallie and he doesn't regret a second of what happened with Gabby. The memories they shared, both the good parts and the bad are what shaped him into the man he is today. And Matt will always be grateful for them both. But it's about time he stop letting what _was_ get in the way of what _could be_. His PIC comes to mind. 

It is about time for him to move on with his life, starting right now. 

Making his mind up, Matt steps over the threshold and into the shop. He really should be at home resting, but there is something he has to take care of first. Taking one last look at the letters engraved on the back of the old rolex, he hands it over to it's new owner and slips the corresponding check into his pocket. 

The result is immediate. Matt feels lighter than he has in a long time, like an invisible weight has been lifted off his chest. 

It has nothing to do with the money. 

Bidding the man goodbye, Matt shoves his hands in his pockets and steps back out into the chilly Chicago air. 

Stopping to consider his next move, the answer comes to him surprisingly easily. 

Thoughts of blonde hair and beautiful, blue eyes occupy his mind. From there he knows _exactly_ where he's going: 

Out from under the shadow of his past, and straight towards his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Obscenely long end note incoming: 
> 
> So, regarding last night. Some of you probably noticed before I did the large amount of articles published post episode about Casey potentially being written out and this season being his last. My honest opinion, things do seem like they're lining up pretty well for Casey to be written off... Which is Exactly why I think it's a red herring. 
> 
> I've been disappointed with the overall direction this season has taken, but I don't think the writers are cruel (or dumb) enough to hype something up for 2+ seasons only for it not to payoff. I'm still hopeful as of now. There's been enough hinting by the cast that I think we're just being messed with in a big way. We'll see. 
> 
> As far as how I can see these two getting together? Well, his injury for one might play a role, but also I'm intrigued by the watch. I've seen a few people saying online that the watch means he's gonna be reminded of Gabby like his Uncle was reminded of his wife and that he's gonna leave to be with her. But I think that the watch is going to serve as sort of a symbol for his relationship with Gabby. So he's gonna get rid of it in some way to symbolize moving on from her to be with Sylvie. (Also, it's worth 80k. That stuff don't grow on trees) 
> 
> Alternatively, he does some more digging and something related to the watch or his uncle jake, or some other family member will get him to realize/act on his feelings. Either way, i think the watch is a kind of Chekov's gun (look it up). It's there, so I think it's gotta be used to somehow advance the relationship. 
> 
> Anyways, this is an obscenely long end note (which i think is longer than the story. RIP) for which I apologize. And as always, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think. I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
